Partes de mí
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Remus se encuentra en la cocina con Tonks. Cuatro personas dentro de su cabeza tratan de imponer sus propias ideas. Basada en el viejo principio de "demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso". RLNT Oneshot


**Partes de mí**

En un lugar que se parecía mucho a la biblioteca del número 12 de _Grimmauld Place_ se encontraban cuatro personas. Tres de ellas se parecían bastante entre sí, cabello claro entrecano y mediana edad, la otra en cambio, no podía tener más de catorce años. De los tres adultos uno tenía un aspecto cansado, arrugas y más canas que los demás; otro, las ropas remendadas y cayéndosele a pedazos; el tercero la mirada dura y varias cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. El joven, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa divertida entre los labios y vestía una túnica de _Hogwarts_.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de acá? –dijo el más joven, sentado al lado de la puerta y jugando con un chocolate que tenía entre las manos. Hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta, pero el adulto de mirada dura lo detuvo en el acto.

-No te atrevas –siseó, a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros.

-En serio quiero salir, ustedes no hacen nada más que quejarse todo el día y yo quiero ver a Tonks…

El adulto de pelo entrecano ahogó un gemido.

-Estamos muy viejos para eso –dijo con voz ronca para luego toser con fuerza. El de la ropa desvaída le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y pobres, no olvidemos pobres –dijo este, sentándose al lado del viejo y reprochando al joven con la mirada.

Él lo ignoró.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras –le dijo el de las cicatrices, deteniendo un nuevo intento del joven de abrir la puerta-. Es más que viejo y pobre, somos…

-Peligrosos, muy peligrosos –bufó él, mordisqueando su chocolate.

Se hizo el silencio durante un rato, el más viejo tosía con fuerza a cada rato, mientras hojeaba un libro entre sus manos, el de aspecto de mendigo intentaba inútilmente reparar su ropa, el de las cicatrices miraba la ventana como si temiera que algo fuera a saltar desde la oscuridad de la noche y el joven se terminaba el chocolate, ahogando un bostezo.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Tonks! –dijo el joven de repente, señalando el fuego que se tornaba de un color rosado para luego dar paso a la figura de una joven bruja con pantalones holgados y el cabello castaño. Se la veía cansada, pero el brillo aún no desaparecía de sus ojos.

-Viene hacia nosotros –balbuceó el viejo.

_-__Buenos días, Nymphadora –dijo Remus, viendo a la chica sentarse a su costado en la mesa de la cocina. Tonks hizo una ligera mueca._

_-Es Tonks –dijo ella__, estirando su brazo para coger una de las tazas al costado de Remus. Él retrocedió ante la cercanía de su brazo-. Vamos, que no muerdo –esbozó una sonrisa cansada, acercando la taza._

-Pero yo sí –dijo el de las cicatrices, rechinando los dientes.

_Remus forzó una sonrisa y se puso a remover su taza de té__, hipnotizado por el vaivén de la cucharita. _

_-¿Y eso? –dijo Remus, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se cernía sobre ambos. Ella lo miró, interrogante y él carraspeó-. Me refiero a tu cabello._

_-Ah, es mi nuevo estilo ¿te gusta? –dijo __ella, jugando con uno de sus mechones castaños._

_Remus miró la mesa. No era tonto, sabía lo que significaba ese color, sabía la razón por la que sus ojos ya no sonreían como antes, __la razón por la que tropezaba más a menudo._

_Era él._

-Exacto, la haces sufrir, así que si me haces el favor…- un golpe en la cabeza detuvo en seco al chico, quien apretó los labios y sacó otro chocolate.

_-¿Quieres otra taz__a? –dijo Tonks, cogiendo la taza vacía de las manos de Remus y acercándose a la alacena._

_Remus solo pudo mirar su paso lento y distraído. La forma en que movía las manos, intentaba calcular cada paso… Todo lo que hacía era tan, tan…_ Tonks. _Y amaba cada cosa que hacía, solo por ser ella._

-Mírate hablar, suenas como un adolescente enamorado. No lo somos, podríamos ser su padre.

_Solo sentir el frío de la cocina hacía que sus huesos rechinaran, ¿cómo podía ofrecerle eso a una jovial bruja de veinte años? _

-Debería ser ilegal.

_Además, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, sus bolsillos estaban más llenos de aire que de dinero__. No podía darle nada._

-Seríamos muy egoístas si la lleváramos a la miseria con nosotros.

_Aunque quizás si tan solo él…_

-Quizás nada, deja de ser un maldito egoísta. Nosotros no mendigamos limosnas.

_Remus vio a Tonks servir un poco de té en su taza con extremo cuidado y concentración, el líquido caliente caía cercano a sus dedos largos. Amenazaba con quemarla._

-Lo que no puede ser peor que nosotros. James le decía un pequeño problema peludo, pero ahora sabes que es mucho más que eso. ¿Si la dañamos? ¿Si le pasa algo? ¿Si la _mordemos_?

_Ilógico, cruel, rufián. No la podía exponer a ese peligro. A ese peligro que era él__. Incluso alejándose de casa cada luna llena…_

-Desprestigio, futuro perdido, escoria de la ciudad. Mujer de un hombre lobo.

_Dañaría toda su vida por él._

_-¡Maldición! –escuchó decir__ a Tonks quien se encontraba en el suelo con la taza aún entre las manos pero con la mitad del té desparramado sobre su pecho. Una gota del líquido caliente caía por su cuello y se insinuaba, deslizándose por su polo._

-Muy viejo, muy viejo.

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus, usando un sencillo hechizo para absorber el líquido y devolverlo a la taza. _

_-¿Qué tan difícil es cargar una taza por dos metros? Maldición, maldición –murmuraba ella, más para sí misma. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Remus__, forzó una sonrisa y dejó la taza a un lado-. Oh sí, estoy bien. Tonta de mí._

_Pero no lo engañaba, podía ver las cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿Nymphadora?_

_-En serio estoy bien, Remus –su sonrisa estaba chueca-. Creo que me doblé un tobillo, pero pasa a menudo._

_Tonks hacía aspavientos con las manos para restarle importancia. Intentó pararse pero cayó al suelo con un ligero gemido. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

-Está… ¡Está llorando! –rugió el más joven, indignado.

Nadie dijo nada.

_Rem__us buscó un pañuelo por todos lados, al no encontrar ninguno secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos. Se estremeció ante el contacto, pero se convenció a sí mismo que solo debía ser un fragmento de su imaginación. Ella seguía sollozando._

_-Lo siento._

_Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué._

_-¿Lo sientes? –Tonks __dejó de sollozar y había algo muy parecido a la ira contenida en su voz-. ¿El qué? ¿El ser tan cobarde para aceptar que me amas?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho –balbuceó él, mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a sus ojos hinchados- Soy demasiado _

-Viejo

_demasiado _

-Pobre

_demasiado _

-Peligroso.

_-Y por milésima vez yo te repito que no me importa, que todas tus mentiras no me importan, que no me duele tanto que me mientas a mí, sino que te sigas mintiendo a ti mismo._

_Él separó los labios para refutar eso y cuando su cerebro empezó a funcionar, cuando ideaba miles de ideas, usaba todos sus conocimientos para hacer lo que sabía era lo correcto, ella tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos._

_Y ese fue el fin._

_-Dímelo –dijo Tonks con voz ronca a causa de las lágrimas-__, dime que no me amas. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo, para que te deje en paz de una vez, porque lo creas o no yo también estoy cansada._

-Díselo con seriedad –dijo el viejo.

-Sálvala de nuestra miseria –dijo el pobre.

-Líbrala de nuestro peligro –dijo el peligroso.

-Dile que somos demasiado viejos, pobres y peligrosos –dijeron los tres al unísono, muy apegados al fuego.

_Era el momento, momento de salvarla. Solo tenía que decirle que no, ser altruista por primera vez en su vida, solo…_

El joven sonrió, mirando a los demás y giró la perilla de la puerta.

_-Te amo __–dijo Remus, por primera vez dejando escapar lo que verdaderamente sentía, sin engaños, sin mentiras. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cambiar sus palabras, Tonks acercó su rostro y lo besó, lenta y desesperadamente, intentado absorber cada parte de él. Él le respondió enredando sus manos en su cabello, saboreando sus labios, dejando escapar un ligero gemido que murió en su boca._

El joven salió de la habitación.

* * *

Lo admito, estoy inspirada, no tengo mucho tiempo pero se me ocurren miles de ideas para RemusxTonks (RLNT) y tengo que sacarlas de mi cabeza. Este es el fic más extraño que he escrito y la verdad es que la idea era completamente diferente y tenía humor, pero me ha salido más dramático de lo que pensé. Oh bueno, a la próxima continúo con el humor.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en mis anteriores historias, me inspiran a escribir más.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
